Valentine's Day
by Elena1997
Summary: Lyrics: Linkin Park - Valentine's Day. One-shot. Chuck/Blair. Also some Louis/Blair.


_My insides all turn to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_I used to be my own protection, but not now  
'Cause my path has lost direction, somehow  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above moved closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_So now you're gone  
And I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like  
To be alone..._

_On a Valentine's Day...On a Valentine's Day  
On a Valentine's Day...On a Valentine's Day_

"Do you really want to stay?" Louis asked and looked into her dark eyes. "We could go to another party, too …"

"It's okay, I'm fine," Blair whispered and gave him a little kiss. She knew he stared at her; she could feel his eyes on her body. Blair didn't want to see Chuck but he followed her; even in her dreams.

She liked Louis, yes. He was sweet and while she kissed him, it felt like her heart warmed up a little bit. And she needed this feeling, to feel that someone loved you.

Before Louis came back, it had been hard for her to be around Chuck, seeing him kissing another girl – "just for business" – made her go crazy and she wanted to punch Chuck with her High Heels. He didn't wait for her, not even a month or a week. He just went straight to this business girl, Raina, and had her fun with her while she was working. It felt good to see him jealous; he deserved it.

"As you wish, Miss Waldorf," Louis whispered against her lips and grinned. "I think I will go and see if there's anything to eat here, I'm starving." Blair bite her lower lip and nodded. She didn't want to be alone – around all her friends, and strangers – with Chuck in a room. It was pure torture to just stand there and feeling his eyes on her body.

Louis left the room and her heart became cold again. Blair sad down a chair at the bar and looked out of the window. She could hear his feet walking slowly to the chair next to her. Chuck looked at her with his intense look; she just had to look at something, so she just stared at the door and waited for Louis to come back.

"When did you meet him?" Blair blinked as she heard Chuck speaking to her. His voice was quiet and he waited for her answer for about 3 seconds, but it still felt like 3 hours.

Blair swallowed and stroked her hair nervously. She was sweating and felt uncomfortable. "Paris," she whispered and coughed.

Chuck nodded and looked at her more intense when he came near to her ear. She could feel his breath on her skin and just wanted to scream. Blair bite her lower lip and still didn't look at Chuck. "I heard he told you those three words …" Chuck sounded nervously and hurt, and Blair smirked for a second.

"That's right, Chuck," Blair replied and finally looked into his face – bad move. She couldn't stand his jealous, sad look but she still stared at him with those cold, brown eyes.

"Do you love him, too?" She knew he would say that.

"I _like_ him," Blair said. Her voice turned angry. "I deserve someone who makes me happy! And it feels right to kiss him … And maybe I will say those three words to him someday, just like I said it to you – and I really meant it!" Blair looked at the glasses next to her. "Before you fucked Raina."

Chuck didn't say anything; he just stared at her. "I meant it, too," he finally said and Blair's heart almost felt like it broke. "I love you Blair. Raina was just business."

"I really believed you when you said that we were meant to be together …" Blair whispered and bite her lower lip not to cry. She still loved him, yes, dear god! She loved him so much, it hurted so much. But he didn't deserve her. "Well, I guess, my future changed a little bit. I'm strong now. I don't need a Bass on my arm to feel complete."

"But a prince?" Chuck replied with pain.

"It's my time now, Chuck," Blair whispered and looked at him again. She had tears in her eyes although she tried to stay strong. "And I don't want to be hurt again. Or to be weak and lose myself in love. I don't want that anymore; I want a new life." One single tear ran down her cheek but she stopped it. "And yes, I love you Chuck … I have no idea why, but I do. But you lost your chance." She didn't wait for his answer; she just stood up from the chair and whipped her tears away. Damn that motherchucker, why couldn't he leave her alone?

"Goodbye, Chuck," she said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Chuck just nodded and stared at some point next to her. "Goodbye, Waldorf. I hope you'll have a wonderful life with your prince, I really do." Blair nodded, swallowed, and left the room. She was trembling and felt like dying but that changed when she saw Louis with a guy she didn't recognize. They were laughing and Louis went straight to her when he saw her sad smile.

He whipped her last tear away and stroked her cheek softly. "Blair, what's wrong? What happened?" His eyes went straight to the door and he growled a little bit when he saw Chuck. "What did he do to you?"

"I told him I don't love him anymore." Louis looked at her in surprise and she smiled a little bit. He kissed her for a second and Blair felt the warm feeling again.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked for a while. "Eat something and watch TV? Anything you like."

"TV sounds perfect," Blair said and smiled. Yeah, TV really sounded perfect to her. Watching TV with her boyfriend … That's what she needed. Blair nodded and kissed him again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Blair."


End file.
